


Over the Moon for You, Valentine

by ladyknightanka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/pseuds/ladyknightanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Derek stares, boggle-eyed, between Scott McCall’s beaming face and the handmade card he holds. It’s black, shaped like a heart, and reads “Will you be my Valentine?” in a glittery red scrawl.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hale Hearts Do Not Howl

Derek stares, boggle-eyed, between Scott McCall’s beaming face and the handmade card he holds. It’s black, shaped like a heart, and reads “Will you be my Valentine?” in a glittery red scrawl.

A full minute passes without Derek accepting the card. Scott’s smile wavers ever-so-slightly. His hand starts to fall.

“Uh, sorry, Derek,” he says. “It’s stupid. I guess you wouldn’t want one, huh? Um, I should go. Sorry!”

Derek’s arm reaches out of its own accord. His fingers close around Scott’s thin wrist, feeling the warmth of his skin, the way his pulse begins to accelerate. They remain touching for just a moment, the briefest moment, before he forces himself to pry the card from Scott’s slackening grasp.

He grips it in both hands for a second. It’s uneven and a little bit crumpled, but then, so is he. He looks up to find Scott scrutinizing his reaction, fists balled in the pockets of his spring jacket, his heartbeat still ratcheting.

“Do you like it?” he asks.

A smile tugs at the corner of Derek’s lips. He parts them to say, “Yeah,” and Scott’s grin is bright enough to light up his dark loft.

“Cool. Great. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Scott says, and practically skips away.

Derek relocates to the windows to watch him go. Only later, he finds out from Isaac that Scott made cards for everyone – barring the twins and Peter – because he’s Scott McCall and that’s exactly the sort of thing he does.

Even so, Derek pins the card onto one of the beams holding up his ceiling, using double-sided tape instead of a tack so as not to damage the construction paper Scott had used. And if he occasionally stares wistfully at it, or strokes it with reverential fingertips, hoping to feel residual warmth, who will know, anyway?

“Yeah,” he’d said.

_Yeah, I like it._

_Yeah, I’ll be your Valentine._


	2. (Mc)Call Me Yours And I Will Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Over a month after Valentine’s Day, Scott glances between Derek’s uncomfortable face and the small wooden box he cradles in his large hands. It’s perfectly square, this box, and painted a pretty, iridescent white. Scott’s initials have been carved in loopy cursive at the heart of the lid.

Over a month after Valentine’s Day, Scott glances between Derek’s uncomfortable face and the small wooden box he cradles in his large hands. It’s perfectly square, this box, and painted a pretty, iridescent white. Scott’s initials have been carved in loopy cursive at the heart of the lid.

“I thought you could keep stuff in it,” Derek says, still standing just outside the threshold of the McCall house, not quite on the welcome mat.

Perplexed, Scott asks, “Like what?”

A faint flush overtakes Derek’s cheeks. He clears his throat. “You know, teenager things. Baseball cards, maybe? Or something from lacrosse.”

For a moment, all Scott can do is stare at him, brows furrowed. Then, keeping his eyes locked on Derek’s, he reaches out a finger to stroke the box. The wood comprising it is grooved beneath the paint, but at the same time, incredibly smooth.

“Did you make it yourself?” Scott asks.

Curtly, face growing more and more pink, Derek nods. He shares none of the exuberance that Kira and Stiles had, earlier that month when they’d stopped by to babble at Scott about White Day, the holiday sequel to Valentine’s Day in Kira’s parents’ countries.

“We wanted to show our appreciation for the cards you made us,” Kira had said, proffering a tray of vaguely misshapen homemade cookies, which Scott ended up eating alongside Lydia’s imported chocolates, while smiling down at the sarcastic but affectionate message Stiles had scrawled inside a stock Hallmark card. He still has the card and the box of chocolates and the tray of Kira’s cookies holed up in his room, to look at whenever thinking of Allison – or even Isaac, who’d gone away to France – hurt too much.

But Derek hadn’t shown up that day, and Scott had never in a million years expected him to. Even a ball of sunshine like Kira can only do so much. Yet here he is, an evidently hand-crafted gift in his grasp. Scott’s heartbeat starts to rush when he imagines Derek stooping over the box in his loft, working diligently to perfect it, a frown of concentration marring his haggard face.

“It’s beautiful,” Scott says at last. “Much nicer than the card I gave you.”

“That’s not true,” Derek starts to object, but stops at the sight of Scott’s arched eyebrows and crooked grin. “Okay,” he admits begrudgingly, the barest hint of a smile flirting at one corner of his lips. It takes years of pain off his appearance. “It _is_ sort of true.”

In worshipful hands, Scott accepts the box from Derek, before holding the door open in an obvious invitation. When Derek merely stands there, looking like a deer in the headlights, Scott trains a puppy dog expression at him and says, “I promised Stiles I’d finally watch Star Wars, but he had a thing, and it’s no fun watching movies alone. Come in? There’s pizza on the way.”

“I…like pizza,” Derek relents.

He only tenses a little bit when Scott takes his hand. By the time the first movie’s over, the two of them are snuggling on the couch, and Scott is only somewhat surprised to discover that Derek’s hard, warm planes are ideal for curling up against.

Later, Stiles sees the box on Scott’s bedside table and asks, “What are you gonna keep in it, the creepy dead things he brings you?” then groans at Scott’s moony grin, but Scott’s too giddy to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed it. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr for Valentine's Day, and it's been a year since then, so I figured I'd share it here now.
> 
> Originally inspired by [this adorable drawing](http://aeroplaneblues.tumblr.com/post/76549995470/true-alpha-love-here-is-the-start-of-oh).


End file.
